Weird But True
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome's life was never normal, so she would end up in weird situations too..right? Crack fic. Non Connecting one shots and drabbles.
1. Animal Crossing

_**Weird But True**_

_**Summary: Kagome's life was never normal, so she would end up in weird situations too..right? Crack fic. Non Connecting one shots and drabbles. **_

_**Drabble One: Animal Crossing (Yes...I went there)**_

Kagome sighed as she looked at her new home, she never thought she would move so far away from her family. It was going to be weird, but it she knew she was going to like living on her own.

It was time for her to move on and see the world.

This new town she lived in was called, "Crossing Hope" Not somewhere she had heard before, and it was by the ocean. That was something Kagome was happy about. SHe would be able to swim when she wanted too.

Giving her small home one last look she made her way outside, and when she stepped outside she froze at what was in front of her.

"AH!" You must me Kagome right?" it was a racoon!

Kagome blinked and nodded her head, "Good! Good! How do you like your house?"

"...It is...nice." Kagome said slowly trying to figure out what was going on, she was talking to a Racoon...and it was talking back to her.

'Is it a demon of some sort?' Kagome thought as she watched the racoon nod his head at her.

"Good! Good. I am Tom Nook, I am incharge of the building that goes on around here." He gave her a small grin, "Now, lets talk about payment.."

The racoon, Tom Nook, brought out a letter, "From the looks of it, your mother paid a lot of the house already..." He paused looking at the young woman in front of him, "There still needs to be some paid off still. Some of the prices went up because of the weather that happened a few days ago."

Kagome licked her lips, "How much do I owe you still?" She thought the house was going to be paid off.

Tom Nook sighed, "About four thousand bells."

Kagome paled at this, that was a lot of money, "..are you serious?" Kagome shook her head.

"Hmm, expense yes..." the racoon muttered before the two went into silence.

Tom Nook tilted his head to the side as if thinking before he spoke again making Kagome snap her attention to him, "Yes...yes...this will do fine." He grinned, "How about you help me out around my shop and that way you can work of the rest of your payment for your house?"

Kagome thought about this, it was a good deal. This way she could learn her way around town too, and she could probably find another job while doing so.

"That...sounds fine." Kagome smiled, still a little dazed on what was happening.

The racoon laughed happily, "Right! Come find my show when you get settled in and we can talk more!' He bid her goodbye leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

"_**...where the hell did I move too!..."**_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I have been putting off making a crack fic collection, but I finally gave in and decided to do it! Hope you all enjoy what my weird brain comes up with! **_


	2. Lilo and Stitch

_**Weird But True**_

_**Summary: Kagome's life was never normal, so she would end up in weird situations too..right? Crack fic. Non Connecting one shots and drabbles. **_

_**Drabble Two: Lilo and Stitch**_

Kagome sighed as she used the trees as coverage from the rain. Today was her second day on her vacation and it has been one bad thing after another.

Today she had went to the beach and it had started to rain. She had ended up buying a jacket at one of the stands because she was wearing a white shirt and didn't have a chance of clothes. She was now slowly making her way back to her hotel.

Now though, it was raining rather hard and she stopped to take cover under some of the tall palm trees till the rain lightened up.

"Things could be worse" Kagome said to herself as she leaned against the tree and watched the rain.

She could have been there for a couple of minutes before she heard something.

Kagome blinked as she listened to hear the sound...it was... a whimpering sound. She looked around and tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

As she looked through the bushes and tall grass she paused seeing a blue ball. Kagome moved some of the grass to the side and saw what was there.

It was a blue furry creature.

"A demon?" Kagome murmured, as she looked at the creature. It was blue, a dark blue and had big ears. It was something she hadn't seen before, that was for sure.

Kagome looked at the shivering blue mess of fur and felt her heart go out to the thing. She didn't know if it was a demon or not, but she couldn't leave it out here.

Taking a deep breath she knelt down and muttered, "Hell little guy, you doing alright." The shivering creature didn't respond and continued to shiver making Kagome frown.

Making a decision, Kagome took of her jacket and gently picked up the creature. She wrapped her jacket around the blue furred creature before holding it close to her body to give it more warmth.

"Alright...Lets get you to my hotel..." She paused for a moment as she sighed, "...We will have to make sure no one catches up though."

What Kagome didn't know was she was getting into the center of trouble...it seems normal was definitely far away for her.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this. I loved writing this and would really consider making this a full length fic...maybe..if enough people like it. Read and Review! Hope you all like what my weird brain comes up with. **_


End file.
